A suspension device for such tools is known and comprises a substantially S-shaped hook which includes a mounting shaft pivotable about a horizontal axis in a mounting block or the like. A downwardly extending first rectilinear portion of the hook butts against the mounting shaft. Such a device may for example, be used to hang garden tools on a wall after use. The heads of such tools, which are frequently made of steel or bristles are thus suspended so as to be clear of the floor. If the tool head is wet, the moisture thereon will dissipate better if it is suspended than if it was located on the floor. This obviously discourages the formation of rust.
In such a known device, the tool is retained in the hook by two opposed points of contact between the hook and the tool, solely by means of frictional forces. A spring is, therefore, often provided to change the position of the tool handle within the hook so as to make it more difficult for the handle to fall out of the hook when the latter is shaken or otherwise displaced and the frictional retention forces are thus reduced. Such an arrangement is, however, relatively complicated to construct.